You doo voo doo, I know whoo you doo boo
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Tile speaks for itself, SkyXBridge


Disclaimer: Dont own power rangers SPD

Warning: Hardcore sex,

_Voodoo is a powerful mystical practice that can bring spectacular gifts and rewards to anyone who believes, who is willing to place his destiny in the hands of loving spirits, who await the call of service._

_The Voodoo doll is used to represent the spirit of a specific person. You can address the doll as if you are talking to that person, requesting a change in attitude, influencing the person to act in accordance with your wishes, your desires..._

Bridge put the finishing touches on his project, he had been working on it for the last two weeks but finaly everything was ready,

now he was off to show everyone, show a certain someone

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Z were playing lightball, Syd was doing her nails, and Sky was reading the SPD handbook, when Bridge walked in.

" Hey guys " said Bridge.

Jack turned to say Hi back but stoped when he saw what Bridge was holding in his arms.

It was a little sewn together doll dressed in an SPD uniform, but the uniform was desighned after a certain blue.

" Did you make that? " asked asked Syd inspecting the doll.

Bridge nodded " Yep Ive been working on it for a about a week, or two its pretty cool huh? "

" Could have based it off someone better? " asked Jack. throwing Sky a sly look which the blue ranger ignored.

" No way, why wouldnt I base it off Sky, he's such a stud, and see how I managed to show off his hot muscular body! ".

Jack and Z were stunned " You like Sky??? " they asked at the same time.

" You guys didnt know that " said Syd laughing at there stunned faces.

" I am a horny bottom boy so why wouldnt I like Sky? ".

" Because he's a rule obsessed jerk with the personality of a turkey sandwhich " said Jack chuckling.

Sky stood up to inspect the doll, roughly elbowing past Jack. He noted that Bridge had done a good job, on capturing his likeness.

" It just needs a handbook " said Z.

Bridge pulled a miniture velcrow hand book out of his pocket and stuck it in the dolls hand.

" Okay I like cant tell the apart! " cried Syd as she, Jack, and Z fell into a fit of laughter, Sky glared at his teammates

" So Sky do you have the same feeliongs for our little Bridge? " asked Jack gasping for air.

Sky shoved the doll roughly into Bridges hands " Its against regulations, and Im not a faggot!! " Sky yelled angrily and stormed out of the room.

" Now theres someone worth falling for " said Jack sarcasticaly.

Bridge simply smiled and hugged his doll his eyes twinkling with hidden meaning

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime and Sky was getting ready for bed, having just finished his shower he walked out of the bathroom wearing a blue t-shirt and grey pajama bottoms, he looked over at Bridge who was laying in his bed on his back clad only in a pair of very tight green brief that clung to his but.

Sky quickly looked away red in the face

" Um Bridge about before Im sorry ".

Bridge looked up from the book he was reading " Its okay Sky lets just forget it and go to bed ".

Sky nodded and climbed into his bed " Night Bridge ".

" Night Sky, sweet dreams ".

The blue ranger muttered something that was probably " Fat chance ".

Lately his dreams had been rather... not right.

Within ten minutes he was asleep.

Bridge quietly slipped out of his bed and pulled his Sky doll out from behind his pillow

" Alright time for the fun to begin ".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky's eyes flew open in terror

" _Dammit, this stupid dream is going to turn me into an insomniac! "_

Sky was suddenly aware of two things.

One he was naked

Two his arms were above his head, and he couldnt move them or his legs

" Finaly awake Sky, you okay? ".

Sky turned his head to see Bridge standing next to him " Bridge whats going on?! ".

The green ranger smiled and stepped aside so that Sky could see.

over on Bridges bed was the Sky doll, was stripped of its clothes and tied up

" So what do you think of my voodoo doll? ". asked Bridge

Sky was shocked " Voodoo, thats real? ".

Bridge nodded " Yep, the ancient practice of spirits inhabiting doll like figures and then controling the actions of who you are based off of, hair of course is one of the ingrediants needed to make it work, but getting some from your comb was not difficult, but the second one semen that took a bit of effort guess its a good thing that you jerk off in the middle of the night and think Im asleep so while you trapes off to the bathroom to clean off, I had to be very sneaky and get the remains, so now Sky shall we commence with the fun? ".

Sky was shocked that this was happening " Bridge stop whatever it is your planning right now! ".

Bridge just smiled and lowered his briefs, his 7.5- inch cock hard.

Sky stared at it in terrror " Please Bridge not that!! ".

The green ranger rolled his eyes " Sorry dude you got the wrong homo, I am going to be the one taking it, and on that note I must say you must be pretty hung, your soft but already 9-inches "

Sky looked down at his flaccid member that layed across his flat stomache.

Bridge walked over to his bed and nelt down tieing a little piece of clothe across the dolls mouth " Dont wan to wake anyone up ".

Sky automaticaly opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out.

" Whatever happens to the doll happens to you " said Bridge devilishly.

He brought up a finger for Sky to see the ran it along the dolls chest.

Sky felt something move along his chest as well and it felt pretty good.

Bridge licked along the the dolls chest and forehead lapping at the spot where its nipples should be.

Sky squirmed against his invisible restraints " _Dammit why does this feel so good!? "_

Bridge brought his attention downward to the crotch area

Skys vision blurred as the pleasure crept through his body, blood rushed into his member.

Bridge felt he was finished fondling the doll and turned around to face Sky.

" Hmm Sky hung much? ".

Skys cock point up to the ceiling in a perfect ninety degree angle, thick and long.

" Im gonna say 15-inches!, wow this going to be fun ".

Bridge went into the bathroom and came out ten minutes later.

Skys erection handnt gont down an inch.

" You really want to screw me dont you mister hetero? " asked Bridge teasingly " I will remove the gag if you promise to be good ".

Sky considered his options realyzing he didnt have a choice, nodded his head.

Bridge removed the cloth off the dolls mouth " Theres a good submissive boy ". Sky glared at him, he hated being considered Submissive, Bridge then hopped onto Sky straddling his waist.

" Arent you going to prepare yourself? " asked Sky, though he was still angry at the green ranger he did not want to hurt him.

Bridge smiled " What do you think I was doing in the bathroom, lubing up nice and good ".

With that said Bridge positioned himself over Skys pole, and slowly sat down.

Sky watched Bridge carefully, the head of his penis broke through and entered Bridge.

taking a break every few minutes Bridge finaly had all of Sky inside.

Sky did not know what he couldnt belive, the fact that Bridge had all of his meat inside him, or how GOOD Bridges ass felt it was soooo tight and hot as an inferno!.

Bridge, taking a few deep breathes slowly began rocking back and forth.

Sky groaned at the frickion, Bridge pinched him " Quiet you, people are trying to sleep! ".

He bounced up and down riding Sky hard.

" _Dammit I am straight, straight!!, oh but damn his ass feels goood "._

Skys groaning was getting louder " Shut up! " scolded Bridge " Be a good subbie ".

Sky felt anger and lust colliding inside him to the point...

" Yeah Sky " Bridge moaned " Were going to have a lot of fun times like this, Sometimes voodoo, most of the time regular cuffs and chains, soon you will be totaly submissive, and I will be able to fuck you! ".

That tore it, Bridge felt a sudden surge of power erupt from Sky

The voodoo doll burst spraying stuffing all over the room.

Bridge stoped bouncing and looked down at Sky, the look on the Blue rangers face, was filled with evil anger/lust!!!!

In a lightning fast motion, Bridge was being crushed underneath Sky.

" Well see whose the submissive!! ".

Sky screwed Bridge like his life depended on it, using long hard, quick, deep thrust.

" So who is the submissivive one here!! " asked Sky now completely out of himself with lust.

" I am!! " Bridge moaned.

" Whose gonna get there ass fucked on a daily basis!! " asked Sky fucking even harder.

" I am!! " Bridge moaned louder " Im a sub and your a dom, oh god yes harder!!! ".

Sky stopped suddenly, ignoring Bridges pleas to keep going, he reached into his drawer and extracted a bottle of lube and poured the entire bottle all over his hand.

" This is to make sure there are no thoughts that Im some guy who loves being dominated by you, Jack, Syd, or Z!!! ".

Forming his hand into a come shape, Bridges eyes widened for he knew what was coming next.

Sky eased his ENTIRE hand into Bridges love tunnel along with his 15-inch cock, and FUCKED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF BRIDGE!!!

( Fastforward ten hours later )

The two rangers were laying on the floor completly wiped out and covered in sex

" Sky Im sorry about the doll " apologized Bridge.

Sky smiled at him and pulled the boy into a hug " Its alright, that was the best sex of my life, and I have been getting hard off you for a while ".

" Your gay? " asked Bridge.

Sky shrugged " Lets just say Bi for now, so I take it that me breaking the voodoo spell was part of your plan ".

Bridge grinned " Yep I knew that challenging your dominative spirit would rouse your powers to expand and make you into the sex god I knew you could become ".

Sky yawned " And you cured me of my submissive fears, my nightmares should stop now ".

Bridge cuddled into the older boys chest " What were they about? ".

Sky pulled the covers off his bed " Trust me dude you dont want to know, night Bridge "

Night sex god Tate ".

END

Please review!!!


End file.
